como un ángel
by Cattita
Summary: Aquí les dejo el final. espero que les guste. Gracias a por leerlo.
1. Chapter 1

hola a todos, este es mi primer fic, espero les guste. Solo aclarar que los personages de esta historia no me pertenecen.

1º Capitulo: EL FIN DE LA LUCHA

Por fin habían terminado con la recolección de fragmentos de la esfera y Naraku había sido destruido para siempre dejando libre a Kagura, ya tenia de vuelta su corazón y esta decidió que ya no quería hacer mas el mal ni matar por matar, ahora se dedicaría a buscar a Sessomaru ya que quería pasar el resto de sus días con el. "Resulta raro pensar que después de tanto dolor y tanto odio en mi corazón pueda amar de esta manera, me haces falta"

Sessomaru por su parte viajaba con Rin que no paraba de recordarle la escena en la que la preciosa Kagome había sido herida por culpa de su apestable hermano. No podía creer que una simple humana pudiese calar tan hondo en su corazón, era extraño, le robo un pañuelo de color rosa con flores a los bordes del pañuelo de color blanco que aun olía a ella. "Porque demonios tengo yo que oler ese trozo de tela y sentirme tan lleno de vida y de un sentimiento que aun no reconozco. Es increíble pensar que esa mocosa humana me haga sentir tanta calidez. Que narices me está pasando con ella, instintivamente busco en el aire un rastro de donde puede estar, necesito verla y no se porque"

Inuyasha y compañía se reponían de la dura pelea en la aldea de Kaede.

-SA: Ya Inuyasha no te preocupes más, Kagome se pondrá bien, tranquilo. (Sango no paraba de entrar y salir de la cabaña acompañada de Sipo que no paraba de llorar echando la culpa de todo a Inuyasha.)

-I: Feh! Ya lo se ella es fuerte. (Sus últimas palabras sonaron como un susurro, el sabia que Sipo tenia razón al echarle la culpa ya que a Kagome la hirieron por su culpa.)

-SA: Voy a buscar un poco mas de agua para hacer una medicina para que Kagome se reponga lo antes posible ya que tiene exámenes finales según puedo oír en sus sueños, sabes que son muy importantes para ella y tendrá que volver a su época un tiempo.

-I: Feh! Y a mi que me importa que se valla si quiere, pero tendrá que volver para………"Valla ya no tengo ninguna excusa par retenerla ya que ya terminamos con Naraku y la perla está completa y en manos de Kagome totalmente purificada"……. bueno que haga lo que quiera.

-SA: No te preocupes ella volverá, me lo a dicho, dijo que prometió estar junto a ti hasta que tu…….. Bueno hasta que tu……. Bueno ya sabes, Kikio.

-I: No te importa pero de todas formas tienes que saber que Kikio y yo rompimos la promesa de irme con ella al infierno.

-SA: a si? Y se puede saber porque? "esto se lo tengo que contar a Kagome" No nos habías dicho nada

-I: Es que tengo acaso alguna obligación de contarles a ustedes lo que pasa en mi vida privada? Creo que no.

-SA: Ay Inuyasha no hacía falta que te pusieses así….. a veces eres totalmente irritante.

Después de unos días Kagome estaba totalmente recuperada y jugando con Sipo. "Tengo que volver a mi época ya que empiezan los exámenes finales y no puedo faltar, no me puedo permitir perder este curso, ya es el último….. quiero ir a la Universidad, pero como le digo a Inuyasha que me voy por un mes entero"

-KA: Inuyasha¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-I: Si, dime que quieres

Ka: Inuyasha……. "será mejor que lo suelte todo de golpe" tengo que ir a mi época para asistir a los exámenes finales por todo un mes, no te enfades por favor….(Esto último lo dijo con los ojos cerrados muy fuerte como esperando una reacción agresiva por parte de el.)

-I: Bueno así aprovecharé par descansar sin tener que preocuparme por ti.

-KA: muchas gracias. Entonces me voy…."Es un tonto, tener que preocuparse por mi dice, pero mejor no discuto y así me voy de una"

Kagome salto por el pozo después de despedirse de todos y asegurando que pronto volvería, Sipo por su parte lloraba inconsolable pensando que lo decía para que no llorara.

Época de Kagome:

Ya estaba en su época disfrutando de un baño regenerador con sales aromáticas y relajantes musculares para poder dormir lo menos agarrotada posible. Se sentó en su silla dispuesta a estudiar para el examen que tendría lugar en 3 días.

-Madre de KA: Kagome baja tienes una llamada…..

-KA: quien es mama? Tengo que estudiar

-Madre de KA: Es un chico que se llama Aarón, dice que tus amigas le dieron tu número

-Ka: "Quien es ese? No se quien es, bajaré de todas formas" Hola, perdona pero no se quien eres

-A: Perdona soy el ayudante del profesor Miyu que me a dicho que no sueles asistir a sus clases por razones de salud, te llamaba para informarte que en 3 días tendrás examen de matemáticas. Espero que estés mejor y que asistas

-KA: claro mañana pensaba ir a clases ya me encuentro mejor, gracias por avisarme. Mucho gusto de conocerlo señor Aarón.

-A: Entonces mañana nos veremos y podré ponerle rostro a su voz.

-KA: Si, mañana nos veremos. Adiós

-A: Adiós

Época de Inuyasha:

Inuyasha estaba totalmente nervioso solo hacia 4 horas que Kagome se había ido pero el ya la echaba de menos. Algo le decía que sería más de un mes lo que ella se retrasaría. Nada le podía decir que era distinto a las otras veces que Kagome decía 2 días y luego era una semana.

Sango y Miroku estaban encendiendo una hoguera para poder hacer la cena y calentarse las manos ya que aun estaban en invierno y hacia frío. Estaban mas cariñosos que nunca Inuyasha no sabia en que momento Sango le había dado pie a Miroku para que este la cogiera por la cintura y le susurraba cosas que sonrojaban a la exterminadora. Como deseaba que Kagome estuviese allí y el pudiese decirle que el motivo por el cual había roto su promesa con Kikio era por ella. El pensó que ya era hora de dormir, que ya era hora de dejar de pensar.

Época de Kagome:

Ya era un nuevo día y a diferencia de todos los demás Kagome se levantó temprano para ir a la escuela, tenia curiosidad de cómo sería el ayudante de su profesor de matemáticas.

Se dirigía a la escuela después de haber desayunado y haber contado a todos los acontecimientos de su lucha con Naraku y todo lo relacionado

Las clases transcurrieron de lo mas normal entre preguntas de sus amigas de cómo era su novio, que como se portaba con ella, que si seguía igual de celoso….. Entonces la conversación cambio dirigiéndose al nuevo ayudante del profesor de matemáticas cosa que a Kagome le interesó.

-Yuca: Es muy guapo y muy joven creo que solo tiene 20 años y está estudiando magisterio de matemáticas en la universidad de Tokio, se dice que es sobrino del profesor y por eso trabaja ayudándolo.

-KA: Ayer me llamo por teléfono para interesarse por mi salud y para saber si me presentaría al examen final que tenemos pasado mañana.

-Yuca: es muy bueno, muy simpático y muy guapo, ya veras Kagome se te va a quitar de la cabeza ese novio que tienes en cuestión de segundos.

-KA: ay ya vale con eso. Mejor apurense que llega la hora de la clase de matemáticas

Ya en clase entró el profesor seguido de su ayudante, Kagome se sonrojo al ver lo guapo que era, tenia el pelo rubio y los ojos azules para nada tenia parecido con su profesor, mas bien parecía americano o algo así. El la miró sabiendo ya que era Kagome, se veía preciosa, pensó que después de clase la ofrecería su ayuda para el examen que su tío le haría en 2 días.

La clase termino entre miradas de las alumnas hacia Kagome todas celosas por darse cuenta como Aarón la miraba con mucha intensidad como si nada pasara a su alrededor. Sin duda había sido amor a primera vista.

-A: Perdona, Kagome? Le gustaría que la ayude con el examen de pasado mañana?

-KA: Si claro…(algo sonrojada) se lo agradecería, voy algo retrasada.

-A: entonces me pasaré por su casa a las 5 OK?. Dijo notablemente emocionado

Kagome asintió. Poco a poco los días pasaron junto a Aarón se sentía cómoda, consiguió aprobar todos los exámenes gracias a su ayuda. Kagome sabia que pronto tendría que volver junto a sus amigos, junto a Inuyasha. Durante este mes había compartido momentos muy gratos con Aarón y por alguna razón se sentía muy a gusto con el.

Llego el día en el que tenia que volver junto con Inuyasha. Arreglo sus cosas ya que tenia vacaciones y pasaría largo tiempo en el Sengocu, preparó su mochila con ropa, víveres y medicinas además de algunas chuches para Sipo. Se despidió de su madre, su hermano y su abuelo y salto al pozo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: LOS INSTINTOS DE INUYASHA

Era un día precioso, despejado de toda nube, con un sol cegador. Inuyasha estaba mirando al horizonte muy embelesado en sus pensamientos. "Pronto será primavera y no se como decirle a kagome que se tiene que marchar a su época hasta el verano…… es muy difícil tenerla tan cerca, olerla y saber que no puedo tocarla……"

Mientras en la aldea Kagome jugaba con Sipo, este trepaba por ella sin darse cuenta que en muchas ocasiones le subía la falda o la camisa a Kagome. Inuyasha miró solo un segundo, lo suficiente como para ver la escena y tener que salir pitando de allí, algo le pasaba con Kagome pero no sabía que era. "Iré a hablar con Mioga, el tiene que saber que narices me pasa, Feh! no puede ser que me pasen estas cosas con Kagome pero cuando está cerca no puedo evitar que el corazón se dispare a cien por hora y que las manos me tiemblen, nunca me a pasado esto…."

Kagome miró como Inuyasha se iba. "No se que le pasa ahora, está muy raro creo que me quiere decir algo pero no lo se, creo que me evita……. Tengo que hablar con el, tiene que explicarme que le pasa conmigo, ya no me carga a su espalda cuando viajamos, se mete con mi olor, echo de menos estar tan cerca de el".

-S: Kagome¿Qué te pasa¿No me escuchas?

-K: Eh?... perdona Sipo estaba distraída.

-S: No pasa nada, escucha, Inuyasha está muy rarito últimamente, soy muy pequeño, pero no soy tonto y me doy cuenta que algo le pasa, solo espero que no sea lo que yo creo…

-K¿Tu sabes que es lo que le pasa?. No se que hacer, no para de evitarme y me trata mal, además siempre se queja de mi olor. Sipo dime la verdad¿de verdad huelo mal?

-S: "creo que lo que yo sospechaba es cierto, llega la época de apareamiento de Inuyasha y no tiene ni idea de lo que le pasa, ja… y pensar que soy solo un niño y tengo mas idea de la señales que lanza el cuerpo que un semidemonio adulto. Pero no le puedo contar a Kagome le puede dar un ataque al corazón si se entera de las intenciones de Inuyasha" No lo se Kagome, lo único que se es que tu hueles muy bien, desprendes paz y con ese olor a flores de cerezo tranquilizas el alma mas triste del mundo.

-K: "desde cuando Sipo es tan maduro y tan galán hablando a una mujer" Gracias Sipo. Puede ser que para Inuyasha ese olor no sea tan agradable como para ti, pero muchas gracias por tus palabras. (un poco sonrojada)

"Un olor inconfundible……. No puede ser, ese lobo apestoso otra vez, seguro que a olido el dulce aroma de mi Kagome… un momento desde cuando yo digo MI Kagome… Creo que tengo que estar enfermo porque empiezo a desvariar, será mejor que vuelva a la aldea antes de que venga Koga a decir las mismas tonterías de siempre…. Si, le diré a Kaede que me revise para ver si estoy enfermo o algo parecido…."

Inuyasha corrió todo lo rápido que pudo, no quería que Koga se abalanzara sobre Kagome como venia haciendo durante los últimos días.

Mientras en la aldea un fuerte viento sopló y un torbellino de aire se dirigió directito hacia Kagome. Era Koga que se abalanzaba sobre Kagome robándole uno de sus besos.

-Ko¿Que tal está mi preciosa Kagome?

-K: Muy bien gracias. (un poco colorada, pero algo mas acostumbrada a que Koga le robara esos besos).

-Ko: Bueno¿y como es que ese perro sarnoso a dejado solo a mi mujer?

-S: mira Koga lo mas probable es que me metan donde no me llaman pero…. ¡¡¡¡¡Creo que ni Kagome es tu mujer ni que tengas que besarla cada vez que la ves!!!!, (esto ultimo lo dijo muy alterado) asta ahora as tenido suerte de que Inuyasha no lo ha visto pero creo que no respetas a Kagome.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos por el discurso tan maduro que acababa de soltar Sipo, mientras a lo lejos Inuyasha podía oír todo lo que Sipo decía, en su mente solo resonaba "no creo que tengas que besarla cada vez que la ves" Cada vez corría mas deprisa, podía oler a ese asqueroso lobo.

-Ko: "Que narices se cree este mocoso para decirme todo eso" Tienes toda la razón Sipo,…… te metes donde no te llaman de todas formas te voy a aclarar un par de puntos, Kagome si es mi mujer y yo si respeto a Kagome, yo la beso cuando me da la gana ya que es mía, te a quedado clarito o te lo tengo que explicar mejor….

-S: "pero que estúpido es este tipo" espero que venga Inuyasha y te de una buena paliza para que se te bajen esos humos y te explique quien es el dueño de Kagome.

-Ko: Ja, ese perro a mi no me puede decir nada..

Kagome los miraba a los dos como si no entendiera que estaba pasando, Sipo tenia que saber algo que a ella se le escapaba porque sino no hablaría tan seguro.

De repente una voz sonó muy rabiosa pero calmada a la vez

-I¿Como es eso que tu puedes besar a Kagome cuando te plazca y eso de que es tu mujer? Koga creo que tendrías que preguntar a Kagome si ella quiere ser tu mujer "no se te ocurra decir que quieres serlo porque te mando directita a tu época y no te dejo volver"

Kagome tragó saliva no sabia como le iba a decir a Koga que ella no quería ser su mujer y que no la besara mas porque se sentía incomoda ya que solo lo quería como a un amigo.

"Hay no me lo preguntes!!!!!! No quiero hacerte daño"

-Ko: No tengo porque preguntarle ya que su silencio cuando la llamo mi mujer y cuando la beso me indican que está deacuerdo conmigo. "que se cree este ahora"

-I: muy bien

Este se acerca a Kagome con el corazón en un puño, ella está petrificada no sabe porque no se puede mover de allí, su mente quiere salir corriendo pero su corazón no la deja moverse. Inuyasha acerca lentamente su mano a la mejilla de Kagome rozándola una leve caricia y acerca su cara hasta quedar a un milímetro, sus bocas se desean tanto que se olvidan que todos los presentes incluido Sango y Miroku que acaban de llegar. Inuyasha puede oler el deseo de Kagome puede sentir como tiembla ante ese simple contacto y decide besarla muy tiernamente en los labios. Kagome no lo puede creer lo que tanto anhelaba lo tenia besándola tan tierno como nunca pudo imaginar que serian los besos de Inuyasa.

"No puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo…. Son tan suaves sus labios…… que estoy haciendo no puedo besarla, pero no se que me pasa no puedo separarme de ella…. Un momento no puedo, o no quiero"

Inuyasa empezó a mover los labios y Kagome le correspondió haciendo el beso mas intimo, no supo cuando pero la mano de Inuyasha empezaba a arrimarla cada vez mas a su cuerpo.

"OH Kami!!!! que no termine nunca quiero quedarme así para toda la vida, que olor tan agradable desprende Inuyasha nunca pude olerle así….. que no termine nunca"

Koga no podía creer lo que estaba viendo Kagome correspondía a el beso que ese perro inmundo la estaba dando pero no se podía mover para separarlos y marcar su territorio que narices estaba pasando, no se podía ni mover. Mientras Sango, Miroku y Sipo miraban colorados lo que estaba pasando ¿desde cuando Inuyasa era tan cuidadoso y tan tierno con Kagome?

Koga al fin pudo reaccionar y separó a Inuyasa de Kagome, en sus ojo azules como el cielo había una tormenta de rabia

-Ko: como te atreves tan siquiera tocar a mi mujer

-I: Feh, es para que veas como un simple beso no te da derecho a decir que Kagome te pertenece

Nadie podía creer lo que Inuyasha acababa de decir, y menos cierta mujer que empezaba a recorrerle un escalofrió de rabia por todo su cuerpo.

-K¿Cómo te atreves Inuyasha? (sus ojos estaban llorando como dos cascadas, no podía creer que su primer beso fuese solo una demostración de lo macho que era Inuyasha) SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE, SIENTATE!!!!!!!

Inuyasha estaba más enterrado que nunca, no sabía porque ella reaccionaba así.

-I: y ahora porque me haces esto!!!!!

-K: creo que será mejor que me valla a mi época y así queda claro que yo no pertenezco ni a Koga ni a ti ni a nadie de esta época. Me voy y espero que te busques a otra para demostrar lo macho que eres, aunque creo que ya lo tienes porque yo no pienso volver ya que a mi verdadero dueño como vosotros lo llamáis está en mi época y lo tengo bastante abandonado!!!!!!

-I y Ko: Queeeeeee!!!!!!!!

Kagome salio disparada hacia el pozo ya que sabía que estaba muy cerca de ella a tan solo unos pasos. No podía creer que Inuyasha la hubiese utilizado, como podía ser que aquel beso tan tierno solo podía ser teatro para el, cuando para ella era la expresión de todo el amor que le procesaba.

Justo antes de saltar al pozo una mano la agarro por la cintura para que no saltara, se dio la vuelta para ver quien era…… su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vio de quien se trataba…..


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: UN SECRETO MUY BIEN GUARDADO

Sessomaru la sostenía firmemente pero con extrema delicadeza, Kagome no se lo podía creer, los ojos de Sessomaru tenían un brillo que nunca había visto. "Que es esto, porque me mira así, hasta podría jurar que en sus ojos destella deseo, pero por quien…… no puede ser me tengo que ir de aquí…..no se lo que les pasa a todos"

-KA: Sessomaru…… suéltame por favor me tengo que ir….. Que te pasa….

-SE: Hueles muy bien….(mientras dice esto cierra los ojos y aspira su aroma cerca de su cuello). Donde esta el tonto de mi hermano que no está custodiándote?

-KA: no lo se, de verdad que me gustaría ayudarte pero me tengo que ir, me están esperando

-SE: "como que la están esperando" Y se puede saber quien narices te está esperando al otro lado del pozo? (sus ojos siempre inexpresivos mostraban un brillo de celos) Dime Kagome quien te espera……

De pronto apareció Inuyasha de la nada. Con un ligero toque desenvaino a Tessaiga, ordenando a su hermano que soltara a Kagome, a su Kagome.

Sessomaru agarro fuertemente a Kagome para llevársela de allí para poder convencerla de que se quedara con el, sin saber como salió disparado soltando a Kagome.

Una luz brillaba alrededor de Kagome que empezó a hacerse de color rosa haciendo que esta empezara a transformarse ante los ojos atónitos de los dos hermanos, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, Kagome se veía preciosa, ahora su pelo era de color rubio casi blanco, sus ojos eran azules tan claros que ni el agua mas cristalina se podía comparar, su vestimenta hasta ahora de colegiala desapareció formando ahora un vestido de color rosa pastel muy ceñido al cuerpo, con aberturas a los laterales dejando ver parte de su piel blanca, alrededor de las aberturas se podía distinguir un bordado dorado, era realmente corto, usaba unas botas del mismo color que el vestido, con dos pequeñas espadas a los lados y en su cintura un cinturón con diversas dagas de muchas formas, a su espalda totalmente descubierta hasta la cintura, rozando una parte muy personal, se podía observar un arco dorado con flechas color plata.

Nadie presente sabia que estaba pasando, ella los miraba a los ojos pero no se notaba ninguna expresión que los pudiese sacar de dudas de lo que pudiese estar pasado por la mente de aquella muchacha, parecía ausente, de pronto esta cerro los ojos y de su espalda salieron dos alas blancas de plumas, la punta de cada pluma era dorada, parecía un ángel. Sin previo aviso Kagome se desplomo, desapareciendo todo lo divisado hasta ahora, ya era la Kagome de siempre, se encontraba inconsciente. Todos corrieron para socorrer a la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo menos Sessomaru, que se fue impresionado con la transformación de la chica.

Pronto lograron despertarla gracias a una hierba de olor muy fuerte que traía Sango. Todos la miraban desconcertantes y curiosos, no sabían que demonios le había pasado a Kagome, su transformación, en fin todo. El primero en hablar fue Sipo.

-SI: Ohhhhh!!! Kagome que te ha pasado. (el niño lloraba desconsolado)

-KA: No lo se solo recuerdo que Sessomaru me agarraba muy fuerte, me quería arrastrar con el, yo sentí mucho miedo, y luego solo recuerdo una luz muy fuerte y que ellos me miraron raros y después nada…..

-I: No recuerdas en lo que te convertiste?

-KA: No…. Porque, me vieron algo raro?

-I: Hombre, aparte de que el color del pelo te cambio, los ojos, el vestido, y todas las armas que poseías, creo que lo que mas nos impacto fueron las alas que te salieron de la espalda!!!!!! (Decía un poco alterado ya que pudo notar la energía tan poderosa que emanaba de aquella frágil chica en ese momento, ni siquiera Kikio o Naraku eran poseedores de esa energía).

-KA: Queeee???? Alas dices?, no puede ser o Kami, que me esta pasando…. "no se que sucede, no entiendo nada….. yo solo sentía miedo"

-I: Creo que ahora que estas mejor deberías volver a tu época. "Que es lo que estoy diciendo, yo no quiero que se vaya"

-KA: Si, será lo mejor "no me quiero ir ahora que Inuyasha está tan cerca de mí, un momento yo estaba enfadada con el, mejor me voy"

Kagome se dirigía hasta el pozo, empezó a despedirse de todos y se lanzo dentro, apareciendo en su casa, era de noche así que se dirigió a su cama para dormir hasta mañana. Si, mañana sería otro día.

Su abuelo notó algo extraño en ella así que empezó un interrogatorio.

-AB: Oye Kagome, creo que deberías contarme que te pasa, desde ayer estas muy rara.

-KA: no me pasa nada, es solo que en la época antigua me paso algo un poco extraño que yo no recuerdo bien pero al parecer por lo que me contaron no tiene mucho que ver con ser la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa.

-AB: Cuéntame hija, que fue lo que paso (es demasiado pronto para que se entere que ella no es hija del que siempre creyó era su padre, sino de alguien muy distinto)

-KA: veras abuelo, según Inuyasha me salieron alas y tenia armas, y dice que mi físico cambio completamente

--AB: VAYA!!!! Yo pensé que nos daría tiempo a tu madre y a mí de contarte de tu padre pero veo que sus genes empiezan a hacer efecto……

KA: Queeee??? Abuelo tu sabes lo que me paso? Ya puedes ir soltando todo lo que sabes

-AB: Sería mejor que esperemos a tu madre y que ella te cuente, ya que la corresponde a ella y no a mi

-SO: Kagome!!!! Un chico te llama por teléfono, dice que se llama Aarón, quien es? Acaso ya no eres la novia de orejas de perro para que andes con otro TIPO?

-KA: Ya voy!!!! "agg, se me avía olvidado que quedé con Seriyu, será mejor que me apure"

Sota miraba a Kagome como se reía por teléfono y hablaba muy dulce a ese TIPO, de seguro orejas de perro no tenía ni idea de lo que su hermana traía con ese TIPO.

-SO: abuelo en cuanto venga orejas de perro a ver a Kagome le voy a contar todo

-AB: no digas tonterías Sota, bien harás de callarte, es tu hermana y no tienes porque meterte en sus intimidades

-SO: pero abuelo Inuyasha es mi ídolo como no le voy a advertir para que no descuide a mi hermanita?

El abuelo llamó a la madre de Kagome para que regresara lo antes posible ya que había

llegado el momento que tanto esperaban, la madre de Kagome salió corriendo del trabajo alegando que no se encontraba bien, cuando llego a su casa se encontraba su hija sentada en el salón esperándola muy impaciente, ya era la hora pensó

Al llegar su madre Kagome se puso muy nerviosa y empezó a despedir un brillo mas tenue ya que el anterior había sido resultado de un gran miedo, su madre se la quedó mirando con cara de comprensión y sus ojos despedían una infinita paz….. algo muy importante para su futuro le iban a rebelar, no sabia como pero Kagome lo podía sentir.


	4. Chapter 4

4ª Capitulo: SU VERDADERA IDENTIDAD:

Su madre la miraba con una cara muy dulce, ella estaba tan nerviosa que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a morderse el labio inferior haciendo de su cara una duda completa.

-Madre K: Hija, perdóname por no decirte antes de que te sucediese todo esto

-KA: no importa, pero dime ya que está pasando, me están preocupando de verdad.

-Madre K: Kagome, escúchame con mucha atención, …….. Tu padre no es el mismo que el de tu hermanito Sota, tu padre fue…….. Bueno fue….. Fue uno de los dioses protectores de las almas enamoradas más importante del mundo entero, se que te resultará raro pero yo también tengo una historia con el pasado por así decirlo….. Tu padre salió un día del árbol sagrado como si de un fantasma se tratara, pero pronto comprendí que era real, sus majestuosas alas me dieron a entender que era un ángel pero el pronto me aclaró que era un Dios que venia del pasado para encontrar a la mujer que engendraría a su descendiente….. Nos enamoramos después de un tiempo y quedé embarazada de el pero después de eso el desapareció sin darme ninguna explicación y tu padrastro quiso ayudarme, el me pretendía desde hacia mucho tiempo y yo después de hacerme a la idea de que Aros, bueno así se llamaba tu padre, no volvería rehice mi vida junto al padre de Sota. No me odies hija por no contarte antes y tenerte engañada todo este tiempo, pero tienes que entender que todo esto fue muy doloroso para mi.

-KA: (se queda un rato meditando y asimilando todo lo escuchado) Mama…… no te preocupes yo no te juzgo, tu estabas enamorada y bueno el resto lo tomaste según te fue viniendo….. gracias por contarme, me hizo mucho bien…. Pero ahora que se supone que tengo que hacer yo?¿

-Madre K: simplemente nada, déjate guiar por tu corazón, por naturaleza es puro y solo cuando realmente necesites defenderte o protegerte tu verdadera apariencia saldrá a la luz, solo por el brillo de tus ojos los seres que te aman podrán reconocerte ya que puedes cambiar tu apariencia a tu antojo

-KA: como yo quiera ser?¿

-Madre K: si, tu energía y tu fuerza serán tales que nadie en este mundo ni en ningún otro podrán compararse al tuyo, ni el de un demonio, ni el de una sacerdotisa, ni el de nadie.

-KA: gracias mama por contarme todo, ahora me siento mejor, ya pensaba que me convertiría en algo malo….

-Madre K: eso es imposible, tu corazón puro y tu alma de naturaleza buena jamás te dejaría hacer mal a nadie que no te ataque a ti primero. Eso si te digo solo podrás utilizar tu fuerza y tu energía en defensa propia o para proteger a un inocente

-KA: muchas gracias mama

Madre e hija se hundieron en un abrazo muy protector y cariñoso. Kagome después de despejar todas sus dudas se ducho y arreglo para su cita con Aarón. Ese chico la transmitía mucha tranquilidad y bienestar aunque sabia que no se podría enamorar de el porque en su corazón solo estaba Inuyasha, aunque tenia que admitir que si se tenia que olvidar de el para siempre Aarón sería una muy posible elección.

Pasó todo el día con el sin saber que alguien de lejos los observaba con una increíble pena, sentía que la estaba perdiendo pero no sabía que podía hacer.

Kagome reía a carcajadas por cosas que Aarón la decía….. Hubo un momento en el que estaban los dos callados, había un silencio un poco incomodo, entonces el chico se acercó a Kagome para rozar sus labios en un dulce beso, como llevaba planeando desde que la vio por primera vez, esos labios carnosos y rosados solo podían incitar a una cosa, a besarla con tanta devoción como si se tratara de una diosa. Justo cuando sus labios quedaron a solo un centímetro de tocarse un frió recorrió la espalda de la chica haciendo que esta se separara muy sonrojada por lo que estuvo a punto de pasar.

El intruso que los observaba se tubo que ir casi llorando porque no pudo aguantar la escena, no pudo ver como otro hombre probaba el dulce néctar de los labios de SU Kagome, justo antes de ver como esta se separaba se fue saltando de techo en techo y se fue a su época.

Kagome pidió disculpas a Aarón y se fue a su casa, "ahora no estoy como para darme besos con nadie y menos después de probar los besos de Inuyasha¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? No ha venido a buscarme…. Supongo que después de la pelea que tuve con el este se fue con su adorada Kikio y se olvido de que yo estoy aquí….. creo que será mejor que regrese junto con mis amigos…. Tengo que contarles sobre lo que me dijo mi madre"

Kagome saltó al pozo con su mochila amarilla cargada de regalos para todos, incluido Inuyasha, que le había comprado un colgante muy bonito, de un ángel de plata con su cadena, ya que estaba dispuesta a liberarle de su collar sometedor.

Cuando salió del pozo se encontró sola y camino asta la aldea para encontrarse con todos sus amigos.

Cuando la vieron todos la miraron y saltaron de la alegría, estaban todos menos Inuyasha…. "Seguro que está con ella y por eso no se a dado cuenta de mi olor, por eso no ha venido a verme como hacia siempre"

-SA: Kagome discutieron Inuyasha y tu otra vez en tu época?

-KA: no…. Si yo ni le vi, e venido porque estaba cansada de esperar a que viniese y me diera una disculpa..

-MI: entonces no le vio…. Cuando regreso de su época, Inuyasha se veia muy triste, nunca le vimos asi, incluso me atrebería a pensar que lloraba

-KA: queeeeeee? Yo no le vi, estuve todo el día hablando con mi madre y luego….

-I: mentira, andabas de empalagosa con un TIPO

Alguien interrumpió la contestación de Kagome….. todos se volvieron para verificar si sus sospechas eran ciertas… Era Inuyasha con los ojos rojos y un brillo de tristeza en ellos que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en esa cabaña.

-KA: yo no andaba de empalagosa…. Inuyasha cuando te pongas a espiar espero que la próxima vez te quedes a ver cual es el final de la historia que estas viendo

-I: yo no soy masoca para ver como MI Kagome se anda besuqueando con otro hombre que no soy yo…. "UPS, se me escapo… bueno que mas da, si ella ya se cansó de esperarme gracias a mi mismo"

-KA: como que…..como que….TU KAGOME????? (estaba toda colorada, sus manos le sudaban, desde cuando Inuyasha la consideraba de su propiedad) "se muy bien cuales son las normas de los demonio perro, y lo que significa decir que alguien es tuyo….pero que significa lo que acabo de oír?"

-I: "ya da igual" Si mi Kagome, creo que quedó muy claro que tu eras mi mujer cuando te besé delante del lobo asqueroso……(estaba muy rojo) y encima voy a buscarte a tu época porque estaba muy preocupado con lo que te paso antes de irte y te encuentro en los brazos de otro hombre….que quieres que piense eh? Eres realmente tonta cuando te conviene

-KA: y yo como voy a saber eso, explícamelo, si después de besarme te pusiste a menospreciar aquel beso delante de Koga, explícamelo porque no lo entiendo, mira ya estoy realmente cansada o te aclaras de una vez o yo ya no voy a estar aquí de idiota esperándote como una obediente perrita para cuando a ti se te antoje.

-I: eres una tonta sabes? No te as dado cuenta que a pasado ya muchos meses y que yo no me voy con Kikio al infierno?, podías pensar un poquito de vez en cuando, no te parece!!!!

Kagome estaba totalmente ida…..era verdad, con todo lo que había pasado no se abía dado cuenta que Inuyasha no volvió a ver a Kikio….

-KA: bueno yo…..(estaba algo mas calmada, pero ahora la asaltaban muchas dudas)

-I: es que no te diste cuenta de que yo……de que yo…….. (estaba totalmente sonrojado) "tengo que decírselo ahora o nunca" bueno, eso, yo……


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5¡¡¡¡RAPTAN A KAGOME!!!!

-KA: de que tu que, de que tu te diste cuenta de que no querías morir y que era mejor quedarse con el segundo plato es por eso?

-I: eres mas tonta de lo que creía (esto lo dijo muy enojado) no te das cuenta de que te amo aunque te de el beso mas sincero que di en toda mi vida y de que lo que dije delante de Koga fue simplemente para que el no se diera cuenta de que te amo ya que a nadie le importaba, solamente a ti

Ahora si que Kagome estaba en sok, "no se si fue mi mente o Inuyasha acaba de decirme que me ama….OH Kami que esto no sea cosa de mi mente"

-KA: como as dicho???? As dicho que ……bueno que…..que me amas?

-I: si, lo he dicho, o es que ahora eres sorda a parte de tonta

-KA: INUYASHA ahora no lo estropees, no sabes cuanto esperé para escuchar decir eso de tus labios…..OH no sabes cuanto te amo en este momento

-I: y que pasa con ese TIPO, o es que ahora te vas dejando besar por cualquiera

-KA: no digas bobadas tontito, el no me beso yo me quite antes de que lo hiciera….eres un celoso de primera

-I: de verdad no te beso? (ahora si que estaba muy sonrojado, ya no sabia donde esconder la cabeza, no sabia si saltar de alegría y besarla en ese mismo instante o salir corriendo a esconder su vergüenza) me lo prometes?

-KA: claro que si…..anda ven…..te traje un regalito que está muy relacionado con lo que me paso el otro dia…

Inuyasha estaba muy inquieto no sabia que hacer, Kagome le habia traido un regalo, estaba impaciente por saber que podia ser

-I: dime que es….ya no puedo aguantar mas

-KA: espera que lo estoy buscando no seas impaciente…..ya lo tengo

Kagome saco el colgante que le había comprado a Inuyasha……se acercó a el…..le quitó el collar hechizado y en su lugar le puso el colgante

-I: porque me quitas mi collar?

-KA: creo que ya no me hace falta tener que castigarte para que te portes bien, ahora tengo otros medios

-I: que es esto…….es un ángel?

-KA: si, veras, mi madre me contó que…

Kagome le contó todo lo que su madre le havía rebelado y este no cabía en su sorpresa, el ya sabia que Kagome parecía una diosa pero de parecerlo a serlo….

-I: me siento tan pequeñito

-KA: porque? No entiendo

-I: si no quieres ser mi mujer lo entenderé

-KA: ya ahora porque dices eso?¿

-I: porque una diosa como tu no querrá estar con un semidemonio como yo

-KA: yo te quiero tal cual eres, sabes que no me importa lo demás. No entiendo porque ahora tienes esas dudas, que yo sea ahora diferente no quiere decir que yo cambie mi corazón

-I: de verdad quieres seguir estando conmigo? No quiero que luego te arrepientas y me dejes

-KA: no te precupes yo te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie

Los dos se abrazaron y se hundieron en un beso muy apasionado, cosa que a Inuyasha le hacia sentirse raro, se acordo de las sensaciones que producia Kagome en el, en lo raro que se sentía, la punto de no querer ni acercarse a ella, pero ahora todo era diferente, Kagome ya era como su muger aunque no lo habian consumado aun. "tengo que hablar con Mioga de lo que me pasa para que me explique que me pasa"

-I: Kagome me tengo que ir por unos dias, no te preocupes volveré pronto

-KA: vale pero no te retrases mucho porque no me gusta no saber donde estas, me preocupa no saber si te a pasado algo…

-I: no te preocupes mi niña que pronto estaré aquí a tu lado para ya nunca mas separarme de ti

-KA: bueno pues entonces vete ya

-I: vale, nos vemos muy pronto mi niña

Inuyasha se acerca a ella y la da un beso muy corto, casi como un leve roce a modo de despedida y se va….

Corre todo lo deprisa que puede para volver pronto con su Kagome, corre tan deprisa que cuando se quiere dar cuenta está en la aldea donde se quedó Mioga, lo busca desesperado ya que no entiende que le pasa

-I: Mioga, Mioga, donde estas!!!!!

-Mio: estoy aquí amo Inuyasha, dígame, que le pasa, esta muy tenso

-I: vengo para preguntarte un par de cosas de perro a pulga

-Mio: dígame amo Inuyasha

-I: verás, últimamente cada vez que me acerco a Kagome siento un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo, me sudan las manos y me pongo muy nervioso, además…..(algo sonrojado) me excito un poquito con solo mirarla

-Mio: vera amo, no le pasa nada raro, ya se estaba tardando en recibir las señales para marcar a su hembra definitiva

-I: como? No entiendo, yo antes ya había estado con Kikio y esto no me pasó nunca

-Mio: es raro, a lo mejor es que no la quería como usted creía, sino de seguro ya le habría avisado su cuerpo antes, simplemente, lo único que te pasa es que tu cuerpo está madurando y ya no se conforma con besitos, su cuerpo quiere algo mas. No se si me entiendes

-I: si, creo que si¿entonces mi cuerpo me dice que Kagome es la definitiva y que puedo marcarla como mi mujer si ella acepta?

-Mio: eso mismo, le tiene que preguntar primero. A otra cosita, solo la puedes marcar como tu mujer en el punto mas alto de excitación, cuando usted y Kagome….bueno ya sabesI: aaaaa…..(ahora si que estaba colorado, solo de pensar en esa situación le daba mucho calor) Bien, muchas gracias Mioga, me voy ya

-Mio: solo avísame cuando ella esté preparada para darles la enhorabuena ya que es como si se casaran…

-I: si claro, no se preocupe

Inuyasha no quiso esperar ni un segundo mas para estar al lado de Kagome, no le gustaba dejarla sola por mucho tiempo. Fue muy rápido saltando entre las ramas o corriendo por senderos. Cuando divisó la aldea vio que algo no andaba bien, había humo y olía a sangre, se asustó mucho cuando olio esto ultimo, tanto que corrió mucho mas rápido. Cuando llego a la aldea vio a Sango y a Miroku ayudando a la gente, cuando lo vieron salieron disparados con una cara de angustia que solo consiguió poner mas intranquilo a Inuyasha

-I: que es lo que pasa ahora, Donde está Kagome???????

-Sa: no te lo vas a creer cuando te diga, vino tu hermano y se la llevo, algo la dio ya que Kagome no se despertó

-I: como???? Que Sessomaru se llevó a Kagome???? No puede ser

-Mi: si, los aldeanos dicen que mientras se llevaba a Kagome decía que nadie le quitaría a su mujer y se la llevó matando a todos los que se ponían por el medio, Inuyasha perdónanos pero no nos enteramos de nada, creo que nos dio algo para que no despertáramos.

-I: como que su mujer, Kagome no es su mujer, Kagome es mi mujer

Miroku y Sango se miraron muy preocupados ya que vieron un destello rojo en los ojos de Inuyasha cuando dijo lo ultimo, entonces comprendieron cuando Inuyasha bajó la vista, ante ellos se estaba transformado en un demonio completo por la ira que sentía al saber que le habían quitado a su ángel, el solo rezaba para que no la hiciese suya porque sino ya no tenia nada que hacer, Kagome sería su mujer y no podría ni acercarse a ella, no permitiría que esto pasara….. Salió corriendo con su estado de demonio completo. Esta vez si sabia lo que hacia, ya no era como otras veces que su intención solo era matar fuera quien fuera, ahora tenia dominio total de su cuerpo, no haría nada que el no quisiera, ahora solo quería recuperar a Kagome.

A unos metros mas estaba Sessomaru con Kagome en una cueva, quería despertarla para poder hacer realidad su sueño, hacerse dueño del cuerpo y del alma de aquella chica, justo cuando iba a besarla Kagome abrió los ojos y ocurrió algo ya conocido. Sessomaru salio lanzado del cuerpo de la chica y esta comenzó con su transformación, Sessomaru la miraba atónito, no podía creer que esto estuviese ocurriendo otra vez, primero con Tessaiga y ahora con Kagome¿es que solo su asqueroso hermano podía tocar las cosas que el ansiaba? Kagome se levantó con su nuevo cuerpo, se acercó a Sessomaru y le dijo muy bajito….

-Ka: si se te ocurre acercarte o tan siquiera rozarme con tu aliento te aseguro que no vivirás ni un segundo para poder disfrutarlo

Su voz sonaba distinta, tenia como un eco, era muy bonita, suave y delicada, la segunda era la de la Kagome de siempre, esto hizo estremecerse al gran Sessomaru.

No se lo podía creer, Kagome lo miraba muy seria, desprendía ese olor característico de ella, flor de cerezo, entonces hizo el amago de tocarla y Kagome desplegó sus alas haciendo un grito que se desplegó por toda la cueva, Sessomaru solo podía taparse sus sensibles orejas, Kagome le sonrió y le dijo

-Ka: te dije que no intentaras ni tocarme¿de verdad quieres morir?. Soy una diosa y si me tocas tu brazo se pudrirá y caerá en pedazos, solo me pueden tocar las personas que habitan mi corazón

-Se: porque me niegas la alegría de sentirte mía

-Ka: ja ja ja ja. No puedo ser tuya, no lo entiendes yo soy de tu hermano Inuyasha desde hace mucho tiempo, mi corazón le pertenece solo a el. Mejo y fíjate en otra que te pueda corresponder porque conmigo pierdes tu tiempo

-Se: a mi solo me interesas tu. Te adentraste en mi corazón rompiendo el muro que yo mismo puse para que nadie entrara

-Ka: lo siento….. no puedo corresponderte, ahora déjame marchar, Inuyasha se acerca y no quiero que te mate

-Se: ese semidemonio no podría ni tocarme

-Ka: te aseguro que como está ahora te mataría

-Se: como que como está ahora

-Ka: ahora es un demonio completo, tu lo as ocasionado y eres su objetivo sin no me ve a salvo y lejos de ti, no te preocupes yo le calmaré, no te sucederá nada si desistes de querer tocarme

-Se: yo no necesito que interfieras, demonio o no nadie puede superarme en fuerza

-Ka: Inuyasha si puede, no quiero herir tu orgullo, pero desprende una fuerza que ni tu mismo podrías desprender….mejor vete

-Se: esta bien, pero esto no quedará así

Sessomaru se va y deja a Kagome sola, cuando esta siente que está a salvo vuelve a su estado normal…..Inuyasha la huele dentro de la cueva, el olor de su hermano no está. Kagome se acerca a Inuyasha y este se relaja haciendo que sus ojos fueran como dos soles brillando por ver a su ángel sin ningún rasguño

-I: Kagome estas bien!!!! Dime que ese animal no te a puesto ni un dedo encima

-Ka: no te preocupes, el no me a tocado

-I: por favor dime la verdad.

-Ka: no me a tocado.

Se acerca lentamente a Inuyasha con la cara sonrojada y le deposita un beso muy tierno en los labios de Inuyasha

-Ka: no te preocupes cachorrito, ahora se me defender

-I: CACHORRITO???? Me llamaste cachorrito?

-Ka: si. Jejejejejejeje, es que pareces un cachorrito con las orejas hacia atrás y con esa carita de penita que pones

-I: no tiene gracia, estaba realmente preocupado

-Ka: tranquilo, no me a pasado nada, ni siquiera lo a intentado

Inuyasha abrazó a Kagome y se fue con ella en dirección a la aldea ya que Sango y Miroku estaban muy preocupados. Sipo estaría a punto de despertar y se pondría muy pesado si no encuentra a Kagome cerca


	6. Chapter 6

6º capitulo¿Una proposición indecente?

Cuando llegaba a la aldea depositó a Kagome en el suelo y esta pudo ver lo que Sessomaru ocasiono solo par raptarla, las casas estaban destruidas, muchos aldeanos estaban heridos, el paisaje estaba desolado.

Sipo al ver a Kagome salió corriendo para abrazarla al igual que Sango y Miroku. Todos sonreían al ver que la chica estaba bien, que no la habían lastimado ni siquiera tenia un rasguño. Todos se preocuparon mucho por ella.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sessomaru la rapto, todo era distinto, se sentía segura aunque recordaba perfectamente las ultimas palabras de el hacia ella "esto no se quedará así" cada vez que recordaba aquella frase se estremecía. Inuyasha la miraba con ojitos dulces cosa que a ella la encantaba, le gustaba mucho la nueva faceta de el, ahora la besaba mas a menudo, no como antes que apenas rozaba sus labios y siquiera quería tocarla. Entonces Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la abrazó, acerco su cuerpo al suyo para que entre ellos no pasara ni una pizca de aire y poseyó sus labios con una suavidad y pasión que antes no ejercía sobre ella. Inuyasha se sentía hambriento de Kagome, no podía despegarse, sentía que todo su cuerpo deseaba tocarla, hacerla estremecer con el simple contacto de su piel, ahora ese sentimiento era muy grato ya que sabia el porque de sus "señales" sabia que sería la mujer con la que formaría una familia y con la que pasaría el resto de sus días.

Lejos de allí Koga seguía muy disgustado por la información que traían sus lobos, le decían que Inuyasha proclamaba ser el dueño de Kagome y que andaban como dos locos enamorados y que ya no disimulaban ante nadie, incluso se atrevían a asegurar que Kagome ya era la mujer de el perro. Esto ultimo hizo que Koga se levantara del asiento y se pusiese a andar por toda la cueva como alma que lleva el diablo, se sentía solo….. Decidió que sería mejor olvidarla y cumplir la promesa que un día le dio a Ayame. Sus compañeros lo miraban con algo de miedo ya que nunca lo vieron así. Koga les aclaró a todos sus pensamientos y todos quedaron conformes con la decisión de Koga ya que Ayame era una gran chica.

No muy lejos de la cueva de los lobos estaba Sessomaru que escuchaba todo lo referente a su preciosa Kagome, cual fue su sorpresa al escuchar que ya era la mujer de Inuyasha…. No se lo podía creer, ya no podría hacer nada, solo olvidarla. Sintió un soplo de aire en su nuca y al darse la vuelta vio a Kagura mirándolo fijamente. Vio como esta se le acercaba de una manera muy sensual, inusual en ella pensó.

-Kagura: que tal as andado, hace mucho que no te veo y eso que he hecho todo lo que a estado en mi mano para encontrarme contigo

-Ses: es cierto, desde que Naraku murió no te he vuelto a ver. ¿Qué es de tu vida?

-Kagura: nada nuevo, solo que ahora busco a alguien para pasar mi eternidad….

-Ses: me parece muy bien¿y que tal tu búsqueda? (la miraba como si no le importara nada de lo que aquella mujer le pudiese decir, en sus ojos solo se podía leer frialdad)

-Kagura: creo que ya lo encontré, ahora queda ver que el lo quiera igual

-Ses: muy bien, mucha suerte, y mejor vete, quiero estar solo

-Kagura: entonces los rumores son ciertos….

-Ses: que rumores

-Kagura: si…. Dicen las malas lenguas que estas enamorado…. Nada más y nada menos que de la mujer de tu hermano

-Ses: primero, solo es medio hermano y segundo, si estoy enamorado o no de Kagome, simplemente no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora si, déjame solo, empieza a molestarme tu compañía

-Kagura: yo solo venía a proponerte algo.

-Ses: ya vete, no me interesa

Kagura se fue muy disgustada al ver frustrados sus planes a si que decidió seguir de lejos a Sessomaru para asegurarse de que cuando este dejara el caprichito que tenia pudiese hablar con el.

Inuyasha y sus amigos disfrutaban de una cena de reyes ya que había carne y había pescado de sobra. Inuyasha estaba pensando en como hablarle a Kagome para que esta no se tomara a mal sus intenciones con ella en un futuro que esperaba no fuera muy lejano ya que se moría de calor cada vez que la veía con esos vestidos tan cortos y de una tela tan fina que dejaba delinear su figura perfecta. Cuando terminaron de cenar todos se fueron a dormir menos Inuyasha y Kagome que charlaban animadamente sobre todo lo vivido. Ante la mirada un poco confundida de Kagome, Inuyasha se levantó dándole la mano para que ella lo siguiera. Ella obedeció, se fijo en que este tenia las mejillas un poco coloradas y se asusto, en que podía estar pensando el para ponerse tan colorado. Legaron a un río, con unas aguas termales de las que salía humo del agua tan caliente, era una escena perfecta par poder hablar con ella.

-I: Kagome, siéntate a mi lado que tengo que hablar contigo una cosa muy seria

-Ka: vale. (se sentó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha) dime, de que quieres hablarme

-I: verás, es un tema un poco delicado

-Ka: bueno, solo dime que sucede que tanto misterio empieza a inquietarme

-I: mira, te quería preguntar un par de cositas antes para poder decirte

-Ka: tu diras

-I: dime una cosa, tu ya tienes 19 años¿no es así? (miraba como ella afirmaba con la cabeza) ¿no te as parado a pensar en formar una familia? Digo, conmigo

-Ka: bueno, supongo que si, pero mas adelante ahora creo que estoy muy joven para tener hijos

-I: ya se….¿y para entregarte a un hombre? No te enfades ni creas que quiero abusar de ti ni nada, solo pregunto

-Ka: supongo que puedo estar preparada pero no lo sabré hasta que ese momento llegue (ahora si que estaba colorada como un tomate, como podía estar hablando de sexo con el, no se lo podía ni creer)

-I: aaaaa, es que todo esto te lo pregunto porque creo que a llegado el momento de marcarte como mi mujer pero eso solo lo puedo hacer con tu consentimiento, cuando…... bueno ya sabes….. Esté intimando.

-Ka: como?????? Inuyasha, que es lo que me quieres decir con eso? Bueno mas bien que es lo que me estás proponiendo?

-I: no nada, solo hablaba, solo eso, cuando tu estés lista, solo dímelo

No podía entender como Inuyasha podía hablar de sexo así, tan abiertamente, como si fuera una cosa normal y corriente, ella podía reconocer que se sentía calurosa cuando el la abrazaba mas intensamente y la besaba con tanta ímpetu, entonces se dio cuenta de que si estaba preparada y de que le iba a dar una sorpresa que no estaba muy segura de cómo poner en practica a si que se dejo llevar por su instinto de mujer y empezó con el juego.

Inuyasha no se lo podía creer, Kagome estaba levantándose y se estaba dirigiendo a las termas, el la siguió para que no la pasara nada, entonces pudo ver como Kagome empezaba a quitarse la ropa muy lentamente dejando ver su cuerpo y mirándolo a los ojos muy fijamente. ¿Acaso estaba leyendo en esos ojos chocolate algo de deseo? Kagome termino de quitarse la ropa muy sensualmente quedando como dios la trajo al mundo, Inuyasha la miraba con la boca abierta y con los ojos como platos, no se podía creer lo que Kagome estaba haciendo. Ella se metió en el agua y le hizo una señal a Inuyasha para que entrara con ella a lo que el respondió quitándose la ropa con mucha rapidez y con el rostro totalmente rojo. Estaba muy claro lo que en esas aguas termales iba a suceder


	7. Chapter 7

7º Capítulo: ENTRE TUS BRAZOS

El agua era cristalina, se podía ver la silueta femenina de la chica entre las suaves olas que se habían formado con la entrada de Inuyasha en la pequeña piscina. Kagome se ruborizo al ver como las orbes amarillas se abrían cada vez mas y la miraban con mucha intensidad, no podía quitar la vista de ese cuerpo tan delicioso.

"No puedo creer lo que me está pasando, ella es totalmente hermosa, no se como voy a poder hacer esto con delicadeza. Su cuerpo emana sensualidad, jamás pude pensar que el cuerpo de la dulce Kagome pudiese desprender ese olor tan embriagador, me marea, me enloquece, me incita a desahogarme y perderme en su cuerpo. OH Kami como la deseo"

Ella le acarició el pecho para que saliese de su ensoñación y fue cuando Inuyasha reacciono, se acerco suavemente hasta Kagome, la acarició la mejilla y deposito en sus labios un dulce beso que poco a poco se fue intensificando. Kagome no podía salir de su asombro, la calida lengua del semidemonio la acariciaba su boca haciéndola perder el control

"Nunca pensé que pudiese desearlo tanto, me embriaga su calor, me deja en un estado de ensoñación que hace que pierda mi voluntad. Quiero ser suya para siempre, quiero que me haga su mujer y estar con el, el resto de mi vida, OH Kami no quiero despertar nunca de este sueño, quiero que este besándome y acariciándome por el resto de mis días"

Poco a poco se fue despegando de sus labios y muy nerviosamente fue bajando sus besos hasta su cuello, lamiendo la zona que dentro de muy poco iba a marcar para demostrar a todos que ella era su mujer.

Su lengua recorría todo el cuerpo de Kagome que estaba sintiendo todo lo que Inuyasha la estaba haciendo, provocando que esta desprendiera un olor que hacia que el semidemonio se enloqueciera. Al fin Inuyasha se detuvo en uno de sus pechos jugueteando con ellos y haciendo que Kagome suspirara fuertemente hasta ahogar un suave gemido por parte de esta. Kagome empezó a acariciar delicadamente la espalda del chico, con sus uñas hacía delicados dibujos por su cuello y su espalda hasta llegar al la cintura baja casi rozando su trasero. La piel del chico se erizo al contacto de la piel de la chica. Ella estaba muy excitada, lo podía saber por su olor, y esto le excitaba mas a el hasta el punto de concentrarse toda su excitación en un punto, su entrepierna.

Inuyasha rozó su miembro con la intimidad de la chica, con lo que Kagome reacciono gimiendo. Las manos de Inuyasha bajaron de las caderas de Kagome hasta posarse en sus glúteos, los apretó y acaricio muy sensualmente y luego se puso a jugar con la intimidad de la chica sacándola suspiros y gemidos cada vez mas seguidos. Poco a poco Kagome empezó a reaccionar ante tan intima caricia, su piel se erizaba de placer y todo su calor se concentraba en su estomago hasta que explosiono con un gemido llegando al clímax. Inuyasha estaba muy sorprendido ya que la chica se había excitado al punto de tener un orgasmo con solo sus caricias, esto lo indujo a penetrarla ya que su olor había llegado al máximo.

La coloco en la pared de la piscina y la levantó haciendo que Kagome le rodeara con sus piernas y así, en esa postura la penetro lentamente para que la intimidad de ella se acomodara a su miembro, no tuvo que profundizar mucho cuando se topo con su barrera y de una envestida la rompió ocasionando un quejido de dolor por parte de Kagome que poco a poco con los movimientos suaves del chico convirtió en gemidos.

Kagome no se podía ni creer cuanto placer estaba sintiendo en ese momento, no quería que esto terminara nunca, quería esta así de por vida, junto a el.

Inuyasha intensifico sus movimientos haciéndolos cada vez más rápidos y consiguiendo lo que esperaba que Kagome se retorciera de placer, pronto llegaría a su clímax y sería el momento de marcarla. La excitación de ambos llegaba a su punto mas alto justo cuando estaba llegando al clímax Inuyasha lamió de nuevo la zona para dormirla con su saliva e introdujo su dientes haciendo que la piel de Kagome se rompiera y depositara en ella su marca, volvió a lamer la zona para que no se infectara y pudo derramarse dentro de la chica la cual ya había tenido un largo orgasmo.

Los dos se dejaron sumergir en el agua calida para recobrar el aire. Inuyasha miraba muy fijamente a Kagome, ahora era su mujer y ni Sessomaru, ni Koga ni ningún otro hombre, demonio o semidemonio se podría acercar a ella.

Así, abrazados se quedaron descansando. Fue Kagome la que rompió el abrazo. Se levantó y se vistió seguida de Inuyasha. Los dos cogidos de la mano regresaron a la aldea junto con Sango y Miroku.

Sipo pudo notar el cambio de olor de Kagome y se sonrojo, pudo observar la marca que lucia Kagome, fue cuando se decidió preguntar.

-Si: oye, Inuyasha¿ahora que Kagome es tu mujer podré seguir acercándome a ella?

-I: claro que si, solo si no vas con malas intenciones

-Si: claro que no tonto, Kagome es como mi madre y tu como mi padre

-Ka: siento romper el encanto pero debo regresar a mi época, tengo cosas que solucionar

-I: como que te vas???? No puede ser, eres mi mujer y ahora si que no te dejo ir

-Ka: comprende que tengo que hacer cosas, te prometo que regreso en pocos días

-I: como que días???? De eso nada, como mucho te vas hoy y regresas mañana y tempranito

-Ka: como quieras. Pero ahora tengo que irme. "ya veremos si vuelvo mañana"

Kagome se dirigió al pozo y se dejó caer por el apareciendo en su época.

Continuará………

Gracias a todos los que leen mi historia, aquí les deje el momento lemon que todos esperaban, espero que les haya gustado. Un beso para todos, y sigan leyendo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8:

Inuyasha no se lo podía ni creer, Kagome, su Kagome se había ido sin siquiera terminar de pasar el día con el. Algo tenía que andar mal, no podía creer lo que había pasado hace nada menos que una hora. Recordaba todo lo sucedido, esto hacía que se sonrojara, agachó la cabeza para que los demás no lo notaran. Fue muy tarde, Sipo ya se había dado cuenta

-Si: Que te pasa Inuyasha, ya echas de menos a Kagome….. no puedes estar ni un rato sin ella, eh

-I: Ya cállate enano. Solo estoy descansando

-Si¿y solo por eso te sonrojas? No se lo que estarás pensando pero no lo hagas delante de los niños

-I: déjame en paz. Ya me tienes arto, si no te callas te voy a dar tu merecido

Inuyasha se levantó de la cabaña dirigiéndose directito hacia Sipo para darle en la cabeza. De pronto sintió el olor de ese apestoso lobo dirigiéndose hacia ellos, le iba a encantar meterse con el y rebozarle por toda la cara que Kagome era ahora su mujer aunque, no creía que tuviese que esperar mucho ya que el aroma de ella le cubría entero. En parte por eso estaba más relajado, porque olía enterito a Kagome.

-Ko: Donde esta mi…… un momento, TU…. Asqueroso chucho¡¡¡¡¡que le has hecho a Kagome!!!!!

-I¿Yo? Nada, son cosas personales, entenderás que no te las cuente ¿verdad? (Su sonrisa era tan burlona que todos en la cabaña se estremecieron, ahora si que se iba a armar)

-Ko: Con que derecho la hiciste tu mujer, ella era mía, como te atreviste….

-I: Primero no fue nunca tuya y segundo no tengo porque darte explicaciones, no creo que quieras saber los detalles de mis intimidades con Kagome, no te voy a contar como lo hice…. Compréndelo, no es de hombres andar contando esas cosas

-Ko: Estúpido y asqueroso chucho, no era que amabas tanto a Kikio o es que cambias tu amor cuando te conviene, pero no me importa, que la hallas hecho tuya no significa que sea tu mujer y yo la respetaré

-I: ves, en eso te equivocas, y te lo demostraré cuando vuelva, podrás ver una preciosa marca mía en su cuello. A VER SI ASÍ TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE ELLA ES MIA Y QUE NI TU NI NADIE ME LA VA A QUITAR

-Ko: estoy seguro que la obligaste, seguro que ella no quería, pero arreglaremos cuentas cuando ella regrese asqueroso pulgoso

-I: Como quieras lobucho, nos vemos entonces. Que te vaya bien

Koga salió del lugar a toda prisa, aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Inuyasha por su parte estaba disfrutando de la situación por fin le podía dar en las narices a Koga, ahora Kagome era su mujer con todas las de la ley de los demonios y todos la tendrían que respetar.

* * *

Mientras Kagome en su época le contaba a su mama todo lo que había pasado para que ella lo supiera, no quería engañarla además ella era como una amiga, la contó todo, claro omitiendo las partes intimas, La madre de Kagome se emociono, le gustaba tener a Inuyasha por yerno

-Madre Ka: Hija, ahora tendrán que casarse por el modo de los humanos, no puedes solo tener una marca en el cuello y ser su mujer, no es moral hija

-Ka: Si madre, por eso e vuelto para preguntarte tu opinión y para que me aconsejes. La verdad estoy bien aturdida, todo a sido muy rápido¿crees que de la unión de una diosa con un semidemonio puede salir algo bueno? No es que menosprecie a Inuyasha pero me preocupa mi nueva situación.

-Madre Ka: No te preocupes hija, no pasa nada, lo único que puede pasar es que nazca una criatura hermosa y muy poderosa, porque no mejor le preguntas a tu padre, el sabrá contestar a tus preguntas….

-Ka: Y como le voy a preguntar mama, si no se ni como llamarlo

-Madre Ka: solo tienes que pensar en el y llamarlo con el corazón y el simplemente aparecerá. Ahora te dejo para que puedas hablar bien con el, no te preocupes hija todo saldrá bien

-Ka: gracias mama, eres la mejor

Kagome se concentro por largo rato haciendo que se transformara en lo que es, una diosa de alas blancas, dando paso a su atuendo y a su cambio de estilo y de imagen.

Se encontró en un espacio vacío donde reinaba el color blanco, cerca de ella había un hombre sentado en un trono. Sus ojos eran color azul cielo, su pelo largo y sedoso de color blanco simplemente destacaba por la luz que irradiaba, poseía una túnica de color azul con un cordón dorado, en sus brazos había un brazalete que contenía dos dagas de oro, su empuñadura era de un ángel y las alas hacían tope entre la empuñadura y el filo.

Su mirada era tranquila, después de todo, no tendría que estar haciendo nada malo, si no su mirada de seguro se vería mas enfadada, no se atrevía a preguntarle, se sentía una estúpida, desde cuando ella se ponía tan nerviosa ante una persona….. Un momento, no era la persona lo que la ponía nerviosa, si no el tema que tenia que tratar con aquel hombre que aunque fuese su padre, no dejaba de ser un extraño ante ella ya que no sabia nada de el.

Aquel ser imponente hizo una seña para que la pequeña Kagome se acercara y así poder hablar con ella mas tranquilo, tenia que explicarle un par de cositas para que las cosas se hiciesen correctamente, no todo era la ley de los demonios, también había leyes divinas.

Sin duda tendrían que casarse muchas veces para ser oficialmente marido y mujer, una por la ley de los demonios, que indudablemente ya se había realizado, otra por la de los humanos para que su madre estuviese tranquila y otra por la ley divina. No sabía muy bien como le explicaría todo a Inuyasha pero el tendría que entender, después de todo, si la quería, tendría que hacer lo que correspondía con cada uno.

Continuará……

No contesto a los reviews porque no se como se hace pero quiero que sepáis todos que me gusta mucho leerlos y que me ayudan mucho. Les pido que sigan dejándolos. Muchas gracias a todos y un besito.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

El padre de Kagome empezó a explicarle todos los detalles de la ceremonia y de cuando se debía realizar. Solo una parte dejó a Kagome alucinando y sin duda Inuyasha no la iba a creer. Poco a poco fue tomando nota mentalmente de todo lo que tendría que hacer, su padre se lo explicaba pacientemente ya que ella no paraba de hacerle preguntas.

Pasaba y pasaba el tiempo e Inuyasha no dejaba de dar vueltas, esa chiquilla estaba tardando demasiado. Estaba seguro que le había vuelto a mentir, de seguro estaba pensando pasar más tiempo de lo debido en su época. Inuyasha ya tenia dudas, a lo mejor Kagome se había arrepentido y por eso no volvía, o alo mejor la había pasado algo… no podía parar de pensar, ya le dolía la cabeza. Decidió que mejor se dormía para no escuchar a Sipo quejarse y enfadarlo más.

Kagome por su parte después de hablar con su padre decidió irse a dormir, ya mañana regresaría con Inuyasha, ahora estaba muy cansada, había utilizado mucha energía para poder contactar con su padre.

El día se fue abriendo paso ante aquella noche llena de estrellas. Ya Kagome estaba desayunando. Preparó la mochila con medicinas, chuches para Sipo, un pijama que le compró a Sango, un anillo nuevo para Miroku y un ratón de juguete par Kirara. Para Inuyasha tenia una sorpresa muy especial. Cuando ya lo tenia todo preparado salto por el pozo hacia su querido Inuyasha.

Ya en la otra época Inuyasha estaba corriendo hacia el pozo ya que había olido a Kagome y tenia ganas de abrazarla y besarla, no se había dado cuenta de cuanto la echaba de menos hasta que despertó por la mañana. Cuando llegó al pozo vio a su Kagome sentada en el borde del pozo, estaba pensativa y no se dio cuenta de que el estaba allí. Inuyasha se acerco hasta ella y la asusto de forma graciosa provocando una carcajada de la chica. Se besaron por largo tiempo y se acurrucaron el uno con el otro.

Pasaron así mucho tiempo y fue Kagome la que termino rompiendo el hielo.

Ka: Inuyasha tengo que hablar contigo

I: dime pequeña, que sucede ahora

Ka: veras, estuve hablando con mi madre y con mi padre

I¿Cómo con tu padre?

Ka: Si, es que el es un dios y solo tuve que concentrarme en el para poder hablarle

I: y dime¿Qué hablaron?

Ka: sobre nosotros, yo no sabía como resultaría nuestra union y quería tener la aprobación de mi madre y de mi padre

I: aaaa, y que pasó

Ka: pues nada, que nos tenemos que casar 2 veces

I¡¡¡¡¡Como que dos veces!!!!! No es suficiente con hacerte mi mujer por la ley de los demonios

Ka: pues no, tenemos que casarnos por la iglesia y después tenemos que hacer una ceremonia celestial, pero tiene que ser cuando halla luna nueva ya que es un requisito que puso mi padre para que todo salga bien.

I: no te parece un poco exagerado…. No se yo creía que para ti era suficiente ser mi mujer por mis reglas

Ka: no es por mi Inuyasha es por mi padre y por mi madre, entiende que ellos también tienen que ver, y eso no es lo único, si te cuento te tienes que sentar ya que te puedes caer de la sorpresa

I: No creo que sea para tanto, cuenta de una vez mujer.

Ka: veras, cuando nos casemos por el modo divino, tu serás convertido en dios, y eso no es todo

I¿Cómo??????

Ka: si, así es, serás transformado en dios, y en esa transformación veras a tu padre, el tiene que dar la aprobación

I¿a mi padre????

Para entonces Inuyasha estaba tirado en el suelo, su ceja palpitaba del puro nerviosismo, no sabía si estaba preparado para ver a su padre¿que tal si este no estaba de acuerdo?

Ka: no te preocupes Inuyasha, mi padre me dijo que si tú no quieres seguir con esto, podrá borrar la marca de mi cuello

I: de eso nada Kagome, tú eres mi mujer y me da igual si me tengo que casar cuarenta veces contigo, yo lo haré.

Ka¿estas seguro?

Kagome lloraba de felicidad y abrazaba con mucha fuerza el cuello de Inuyasha, ahora si era feliz y nadie podría perjudicar su relación. Ya tenía ganas de que fuera luna nueva, mientras tanto haría una ceremonia en el templo a la que asistiría Kaede, Sango, Miroku, Sipo, Kirara, su madre, su abuelo y su hermano.

Todo marchaba sobre ruedas, los preparativos de la boda entre Kagome e Inuyasha iban viento en popa, su madre se encargó de encontrar un sacerdote conocido por su familia durante años y la pequeña capilla estaba siendo decorada con flores de todos los tipos, colores y olores, haciendo de la instancia un lugar muy agradable.

En pocas horas sería su enlace con Inuyasha por el modo humano, y en apenas 3 días sería por el modo divino, este era el más esperado por los dos. La ceremonia transcurrió muy tranquila, la madre había preparado un banquete exagerado para las personas que eran pero ella bien conocía el apetito de Inuyasha y fue por esto que parecía una cena para 20 personas.

Cuando la cena terminó, la madre de Kagome les acompaño a la habitación de Kagome, al entrar lo primero que vieron fue una cama de matrimonio llena de flores de cerezo esparcidas por toda la cama. Sin duda la Madre de Kagome era bien romántica.

Ya los dejo solos ante el rubor de ambos al darse cuenta de las intenciones de la madre al prepararles tal sorpresa, no se atrevían ni a mirarse el uno al otro. Inuyasha fue el que rompió ese alejamiento que había entre los dos, ya que hacia 2 días que no disfrutaba de su mujer por culpa de las idas y venidas de esta de una época a otra, casi ni la había visto.

La agarró de la cintura y la acercó a el depositando un beso muy tierno en los labios de la chica que estaba temblando como un flan. Ante la reacción de la chica Inuyasha sonrió ya que Kagome era realmente una chica muy inocente. Sus manos se deslizaban por la espalda haciendo el beso mas intimo. Sus cuerpos se reconocían y se rozaban con cada centímetro de piel.

Sin duda esa noche iba a ser movidita.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

Las manos de Inuyasha se perdían entre el pelo de la chica, besaba cada centímetro de su piel con autentica devoción. Kagome no podía ni creer lo tierno que Inuyasha podía ser abecés. Recorría cada parte de su cuerpo acariciándolo, besándolo. Quería que su cuerpo quedara grabado en su mente de por vida. A Kagome le recorrían miles de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo, cada milímetro de su piel se excitaba con las caricias que su esposo la realizaba.

Poco a poco Inuyasha la fue penetrando aumentando el ritmo y aflojando para que Kagome reaccionara deseosa, y lo consiguió. Entraba dentro de ella y se movía lentamente mientras Kagome deseaba que aumentara el ritmo, estaba al límite de su deseo, su piel le llamaba, Inuyasha notó la impaciencia de ella y aumento el ritmo provocando en Kagome numerosos gemidos, sin duda había sido una idea genial hacerse desear ya que ahora ella expulsaba excitación por cada poro de su piel. Cuando ella llegaba a su clímax Inuyasha se derramó dentro de ella llegando juntos al punto máximo.

Los dos quedaron dormidos juntos, abrazados. Sus sueños fueron tranquilos y relajados. Inuyasha fue el primero en despertar, se sentía tan feliz… Empezó a acariciar el brazo desnudo de la chica con sus uñas. Poco a poco Kagome fue abriendo los ojos, era realmente perezosa, se froto los ojos en señal de que quería seguir durmiendo pero Inuyasha no tenía pensado dejarla dormir, su madre ya tenía el desayuno preparado, la había escuchado y ya podía oler el magnífico desayuno.

Bajaron los dos a la cocina donde la madre de Kagome estaba haciendo los últimos arreglos para el primer desayuno de los nuevos esposos. Cuando los vio les sonrió, parecían un poco cansados.

-Madre Kagome: sentaros, se os ve muy cansados…jejejeje

-Kagome: mama, por favor, que estas diciendo

-Madre Kagome: nada hija, solo que os veo cansados nada mas¿habéis dormido poco verdad?

-Kagome¡¡¡mama!!! Para tu información dormimos muy bien, y mucho

-Madre Kagome: hija yo solo les decía, nada más, tranquila.

Kagome e Inuyasha no paraban de mirarse sonrojados, su madre era realmente muy poco delicada. Terminaron de desayunar y decidieron ir a ver a Sango y Miroku, tenían que hablar sobre su última boda. Esto era de locos, si ya una boda era complicada, dos, ya era de manicomio. Estaban muy nervioso, sobretodo Inuyasha ya que vería a su padre, lo que no sabía es que también estaría su madre, esa parte Kagome se la reservó para darle la sorpresa.

Así pasaron los días, hasta que esa misma noche sería luna llena y seria su última prueba de amor. Estaban deseando que se hiciera de noche para que ya pudiesen ser un matrimonio ante los ojos de todos.

Inuyasha estaba de los nervios, no paraba de andar de un lado a otro, el día se le estaba haciendo eterno. Kagome estaba preparando un vestido blanco para la ocasión, aunque ya se había vestido de novia, tenía uno muy especial para esa noche. Era largo, ajustado desde la cintura hasta los pies, la parte superior era mas holgada, la espalda al descubierto con unas finas tiras sujetando los lados del traje, tenía una tela muy suave, unas aberturas laterales que llegaban hasta la mitad del muslo, sus zapatos serían blancos, el pelo recogido con una corona de flores de cerezo en su cabeza, una fina capa de maquillaje, sombra de un rosa clarito al igual que sus labios. Incluso podría decirse que se esmeró más en esta vestimenta que en la del día de su boda por la iglesia.

Todo estaba listo, estaban esperando en la capilla del templo donde solo unos días antes contrajeron matrimonio por la iglesia, y ahora sería por lo celestial, Inuyasha vestía con un traje negro y una camisa azul clarita y una corbata del mismo color, el pelo lo tenía suelto. Cuando la noche empezó a aparecer el pelo de Inuyasha cambio a negro, sus ojos igual, las garras desaparecieron e incluso su cuerpo se hizo un poco más delgado. Sin duda esa sensación no le gustaba nada.

La capilla se ilumino de repente, apareció en el lado de Kagome su padre, al lado de Inuyasha su madre y su padre. Inuyasha casi se cae del susto cuando vio a su madre, estaba preparado para lo de su padre, pero para lo de su madre….Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad a su padre ya que ella sabía que la madre de Inuyasha estaría en la ceremonia pero no se lo quiso decir.

Ahora si que su felicidad era completa, con su madre y con su padre a su lado nada podría salir mal. El padre de Kagome procedió a explicarle lo que pasaría antes de su ceremonia

Padre Kagome: Inuyasha, antes de convertirte en un Dios, deberás pasar una prueba, no es complicada, no te preocupes, no te sucederá nada malo.

Inuyasha: esta bien, y de que se trata

Casi no pudo terminar la frase y se encontró en el bosque al lado del árbol donde conoció a Kagome, se sorprendió al verse vestido como siempre y transformado en un demonio, Kagome estaba a su lado, entonces pudo oler a Kikio que se acercaba lentamente hasta donde estaban ellos, cuando pudo verla, esta le estaba apuntando con una flecha a Kagome, sus ojos antes inexpresivos ahora destellaban de ira y celos, casi no tubo tiempo de reaccionar pero su primer impulso fue ponerse delante de Kagome recibiendo el la flecha que iba dirigida hacia ella. Cuado despertó ya estaba de nuevo ante el altar, había superado la prueba. Empezó a sentir correr la sangre muy deprisa, su transformación se estaba realizando en ese preciso momento, entonces volvió a su aspecto de demonio pero manteniendo los ojos dorados en vez de rojos como otras veces. Pudo sentir como el poder y la fuerza corría su cuerpo pero a la vez sentía una paz que lo tranquilizaba. La transformación estaba echa. Ahora solo faltaba la autorización de la madre y el padre de Inuyasha para el enlace.

La madre fue la que hablo primero

Madre Inuyasha: querido hijo, ya as encontrado a tu mitad, a la persona que hizo que estuvieras tranquilo y la que hizo que el amor que algún día te faltó no lo extrañaras ya que fue reemplazado por su cariño y su dulzura, en verdad estuviste un tiempo bien testarudo pero al fin pudiste darte cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que me preguntaste como sabrías si la persona que elegías era la correcta? Bueno, pues yo ya sabía que esta niña sería tu regalo del cielo, es como si estuviera echa para ti, solo para ti. Yo te doy mi permiso y mi bendición y espero tener muchos nietos pronto

Inuyasha no se lo podía ni creer, escuchaba a su madre, y sus ojos se humedecieron un poco al recordar cuando los niños de la aldea le lanzaban piedras y su madre le abrazaba, sentía tanta paz, y solo recuperó esa paz y esa tranquilidad en los brazos de Kagome, era maravilloso poder ser correspondido por una mujer tan especial como lo era ella.

Padre de Inuyasha: hijo, la espada que te deje cuando yo marche para estar al lado de tu madre no solo tenía la condición de que solo se utilizara para proteger si no que también tenía una trampa, si tu no hubieses escogido con el corazón cuando decidiste proteger a Kagome, la espada nunca te hubiese obedecido ya que estaba echa para proteger a tu futura mujer ante cualquier imprevisto, esto no te lo pude decir antes ya que te tenias que dar cuenta por ti mismo, y te puedo asegurar que ni yo mismo hubiese elegido mejor mujer que la que tienes a tu lado para proteger y amar por el resto de mi vida.

Ante lo que dijo su padre, Inuyasha se quedó un poco sorprendido, que tal si inconscientemente hubiese elegido a la persona incorrecta, ahora posiblemente estaría muerto, ya que gracias a Tessaiga pudo defenderse a si mismo y a sus amigos. Sin duda ese día estaba lleno de sorpresas. Primero lo de su madre y ahora lo que le confesaba su padre sobre la espada.

Cuando terminaron los padres de Inuyasha de hablar, el padre de Kagome comenzó con la ceremonia, todo fue muy bonito, se escuchaba de fondo el canto de unos niños y en el ambiente se respiraba mucha paz, todo estaba iluminado, corría una suave brisa y los pétalos de las flores recorrían un camino trazado por el viento uniendo los cuerpos de los novios. Todo fue precioso. Cuando terminaron la ceremonia, el padre de Kagome les anuncio que pronto serían padres ya que en esa misma noche deberían concebir a su hijo. Inuyasha estaba encantado con la idea pero Kagome estaba un poco nerviosa, todo iba muy deprisa, se casaba no una sino tres veces y de seguido se tenía que quedar embarazada. Bueno, no la importaba después de todo, era el sueño que siempre quiso, ser la mujer de Inuyasha y darle cachorros como el los llamaba.

Esa misma noche Kagome se quedó embarazada. Los nueve meses que duró el embarazo Inuyasha vivía pendiente de ella y cuando nació la pequeña, su amor se tuvo que dividir en sus dos mujeres favoritas. Todo fue de perlas durante su vida de casados, visitaban a menudo a la madre de Kagome ya que tuvieron que vivir en la época de Inuyasha porque la niña era diferente a todas las demás e Inuyasha no quería que su hija pasara por lo mismo que pasó el. A la niña la pusieron Shiatsu, y pronto llegarían mas ya que Inuyasha era incansable, parecía tener falta de amor a todas horas.

Nunca más supieron ni de Koga, ni de Sessomaru, ni de Kikio. Cosa que les tranquilizo bastante debido a los últimos acontecimientos que vivieron con cada uno de ellos.

Todo fue felicidad y amor entre Inuyasha y Kagome, se podría decir que su amor era perfecto, de esos que envidian todas las parejas.

Fin.

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia, espero que les haya gustado el final. Gracias por los mensajitos que me dejaron durante el transcurso de la historia. Espero que se animen a leer mis otros fincs, como "y entonces apareció ella" o "la diosa del pop" Gracias a todos por su apoyo.


End file.
